


Giant Toes

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Severed Fingers Mention, You Don't Actually Get Hurt On-Screen Though, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: "Why are you bleeding?"





	Giant Toes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back on Tumblr but I only just remembered to post this on here. Hope you enjoy it :)

You had outdone yourself this time.

Looking back at it, you could see the obvious flaw in your plan to gather fresh ingredients for Babette to use in her potions. When she had asked you, she had probably meant for you to go to Solitude or something and bought some.

But that honestly didn’t occur to you.

As you limped back into the Dawnstar Sanctuary, leaving a trail of blood in your wake, you grinned to yourself, thinking, “At least I got the ingredients.”

You dropped the bag of deadly flowers and severed phalanges onto the table in front of the little vampire girl, still grinning widely, and then you heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the direction of the Night Mother’s coffin, causing you to look over.

Cicero was standing in front of the open coffin, the body polish he used to clean the long-dead Dark Elf falling from his grip, until it clattered onto the floor at his feet and he was running towards you.

“You’re bleeding!” he cried out, wrapping you in a hug. “Why are you bleeding?”

The grin still on your face, pressed into the jester’s chest, you moved your hand to open the bag on the table next to you, Babette looking wide-eyed up at you as you pulled something from it and held it up.

“I got Babette Giant’s Toes.”

It dropped from your grip and landed on the floor with a squelch, and you felt you legs giving out from beneath you. As your face started sliding down Cicero’s chest, he hooked his arms under your knees and around your shoulders and picked you up, resting you against his body.

As you faded away from consciousness, you felt his lips on your forehead, and you heard Babette say, “I’ll make her up a healing salve.”

When you woke up, Cicero was running his hands through your hair, and there was nowhere else that you wanted to be.


End file.
